FAQ
The following section of the FAQ is unofficial. What's the most important rule of Lismore? Don't be a dumbass. What sorts of creatures should I expect to see in Lismore? The grand majority of characters you'll encounter are furries, but you'll also likely meet some dragon-types, some mer-folks, and some other surprises. What's the economy like? This isn't terribly well-defined as yet. Lots of people have coins, many of the classic copper, silver, and gold varieties. A decent drink at the tavern will cost you a silver. What languages are spoken in Lismore? This also isn't fully defined. There's a common tongue that everyone speaks, and many people seem to speak racial languages based on their species. Others that have been mentioned include Hebrew and Draconic (in magical connotation). ---- Official FAQ The following section of the FAQ is a verbatim copy of the FAQ notecard as of 11:45pm, 11 March 2010, SL time. This notecard with Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) should answer questions and subjects not covered by the general Rules or the other official Lismore Lands RolePlay notecards. Q: How do I get started in RP? A: There are many online resources to help introduce people to RolePlaying. The one we recommend is located at http://www.fur.com/tapestries/wiki/User:WhiteWizard/Roleplay_Guide You may also contact some of our players who are willing to help newcomers get started. The following players volunteer to help out if you have RPing questions (in no particular order of importance): Theophania Jewell arbon Andel Ursala Brezoianu Lyle Watanabe SongOf Sixpence Erick Mousehold Q: I'm a really good builder! I can build low-prims! Can I build in the sim? A: No, thank you. We have building covered. Q: But what if I have this awesome idea for a new building? Can I build it? A: Nope. You can talk about your idea with Ashtyn Ninetails and if the idea is found to benefit the sim then we will consider implementing it and we will build it and if we need your help we will ask for it, thank you. Q: Can I have a home in the sim? A: Maybe. You the player can't have a home in the sim, but your character might. We award specific structures or locations in the sim for certain characters whose participation in the RP is proven essential in one way or another, and in some cases hardcore players are awarded homes for their characters because of their intense participation in the RP. You will need to talk with Ashtyn Ninetails about this if you think your character may meet those requirements for a home in the sim. Q: But I'm really really good at building! Can I build something? A: No. This is here again because we get countless offers from people who think they can re-build or add to the sim. We are not interested in anybody else's building projects, thank you. Q: My character sells things IC. Can I set up a shop? A: Maybe. You need to talk with Ashtyn Ninetails about it; such things are handled on an individual basis. Q: Can I become a GM? A: No. We have a very strict selection method and requirements for GMs. GMs must meet a very stringent set of criteria including roleplaying experience, personal arbitration experience, and many other things. Such things need to be proven to us by experience with you, not simply by your word alone or someone else's recommendation. That takes time, possibly even years, for us to evaluate. The only way for someone to become a GM in Lismore is if we decide on our own to extend the offer to someone. Q: I have an idea for an event, can I organize one? A: Maybe. Submit your idea to one of the GMs or one of the Event Coordinators and it will be evaluated. Q: What is the time time period in Lismore? A: It is a fictional time period mostly based on ancient history but with elements of medieval times. It does not follow normal human history chronologically. You might find Victorian era elements mixed with ancient Rome, for example. Q: On steampunk, if I make my out of brass and steam engines, can I have a ? A: Maybe, but while we are Ok with some so-called steampunk devices, we prefer to keep their presence to a minimum, and related to plots or characters that would have a very good excuse why to have such technologically advanced things. So expect a high rejection rate on . Q: I submitted my card for approval a week ago. What's taking so long? A: Many things can delay the approval of a card. The GMs might not be available (unfortunately that evil thing called RL likes to get in the way of things here), SL might have eaten the card from our inventories (SL has been doing that since 2010 started), the card might require revision, etc. If you think your card is taking too long to be approved, kindly contact the GM you sent the card to originally and inquire about it. Q: Who handles character cards? A: Ashtyn Ninetails and Kenneth Cale. If you send a card to anyone else, it will be ignored/discarded. Erick Mousehold would like people to stop sending cards to him. While he is part of the staff, he does not handle character approval. Q: What do GMs dislike to see in character cards? A: That's quite a list! Illiteracy (typos all over the place make us unhappy). Super-strong characters. Incomplete descriptions for powers/abilities. Character cards with the filename "Blank Character Sheet". Notecards in other RP sims' formats. Characters that are too powerful for any possibility of upgrading later on (and then being submitted for upgrades). Resending the card because you thought of something to add (finish it the first time!). Sending the card to multiple GMs (because it gets wires crossed). Tank mages, Ashtyn hates tank mages! And Kenneth doesn't like seeing "tactician: has knowledge of tactics that apply to the battlefield" on every other card! Q: What do the GMs like to see in character cards then? A: Well-written (good grammar and no typos) cards make our job a lot easier. Well described powers/abilities. Reasonable strength. Powers/abilities that follow a clear character concept (as opposed to having a bit of everything just so you don't get caught unprepared). Creative well thought out characters (we like characters that have flaws and personality, not just an arsenal of weapons). Powers you actually are knowledgable enough to RP. And we like to see a helpless everyday person now and then (not everybody needs to be a super hero). If you have a question and it is not answered here or in the Rules or in the Character Creation Guidelines or any other of the sim's documentation available at the Docks, don't hesitate to contact the GMs and ask them! :) Category:FAQ